hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5314 (5th December 2019)
Summary Plot Luke ignores phone calls from Darren. Cindy thinks that Luke has gone to collect her ring. Finn is excited working for Stan. Luke finally answers Darren's call. Darren goes to pick up Luke from the Chester River. Brody keeps trying to avoid Liberty and Liberty is furious that Brody has forgotten Sienna's birthday. Sid bumps into Ollie and Imran. He apologises to Imran but Ollie tells him that he should move schools. Imran tells Sid that if Sid stays out of his way, Imran will stay out of Sid's. Sid saves Juliet from getting run over. Finn is scared about going back to Hollyoaks High School. Stan says that he can wait outside. Tom worries that Cindy and Luke are rushing their relationship. She says that she's in love with Luke, which is why she is marrying him. Luke points out that Cindy's sister, Dawn, died out on a boat with Jambo on the Chester River. Darren says that he didn't know, or if he did, then he had forgotten. Luke worries that people will end up forgetting him. Luke tells Darren that he looked up the condition and everything that will happen in the future. He worries about forgetting people and learning that his father is dead over and over again. Darren says that he'll have to tell Cindy as she'll realise that something is wrong. Darren tells Luke that he needs to go out swinging, not wallowing in self-pity. Luke asks why he's angry, and Darren says that, selfishly, he doesn't want to see his best friend like this. He assures Luke that he'll be there every step of the way. He says that next summer, they'll go down the river with a boat, so long he tells Cindy. Sid snaps at Juliet. He suggests that she does herself a favour and stays away from him. Juliet takes Finn's hat so he'll move the van away from the doors. Finn hasn't got keys so she runs off with his hat. Finn goes to get it back and has flashbacks to attacking John Paul in the classroom. Nancy bumps into him. She asks why she's at the school. Nancy tells him to stay away from her. Sally is furious to find Sid in the school. She reveals that Finn raped John Paul in the school. Stan is shocked. Sally threatens Finn for if he ever steps foot in the school again. Darren gives Luke advice on how to break the news to Cindy. Finn's family is shocked to learn that he was fired on his first day, and Finn reveals that Stan learned of why he was in prison. Yasmine offers to go to Sally, but Finn snaps at her. Juliet gives Sid advice on how to move forward with his life. He asks her about her dad. Juliet says that she didn't know her dad that long, and he made promises which she knew they were lies. She still wanted to believe him as he was her dad. She says that they're not to blame for their parents' mistakes. Yasmine overhears Edward talking lowly about Finn to Sally. Edward tells Sally not to hesitate to call the police on Finn. Sienna is delighted with how Brody has decorated the flat for her birthday. Sienna points out that by this time next year, they'll be celebrating her birthday with a baby of their own. Luke breaks up with Cindy but is harsh towards her. She struggles to believe what he is saying. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Stan - Joe Simpson Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019